The Past And Present:Looking back
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Oneshot.Timmy recalls what he felt and what it was like for him to experience some of the things he experienced the last 2 and a half years.R&R!


**A/N:**This is nothing but a one-shot.Obvious,as I stated in my summary.See,I've written some pretty actionary,comedey,romantic FOP fanfics before.This 1 one-shot is sort of bringing all my past fics together.Well,I'll try.You'll be able to pick up most of it if you haven't reviewed my stories before.Most of it surrounds the following,the real FOP movies (Abracatasprohe and Channel Chasers) and my fanfics The Fairy Dragon Saga and Even At Odds.Below are brief summaries of both storys to give you a better clue if you haven't read them.Then begins the story!

Fairy Dragon Saga:Fairyworld's in a time of peril as the greatest Dragon in the Universe,The Black Fairy Dragon,returns after 100,000 thousand years of being gone and only a special Warrior called the Fairy Warrior can stop him.The Dragon has also recruitted the other formerly-good Dragons as his minions,so Timmy,after freeing a mystic sword from a stone,becomes the Warrior.Then,after awhile,it vanquishs all of them and his fairys,after having sacrificed themselfs for Timmy who was helpless on a direct attack,came back.And so on and so forth.

Even At Odds:9 months after the first threat,the greatest wizard in the world who faced off with the older Fairy Warrior over 10,000 years ago returns for the Universal Sceptre.Gaining all access to the universe of course,after sacrificing his Fairy Warrior power 9 months eariler to defeat the Black Fairy Dragon,he gets it back.And a surprise in store,Tootie becomes the Fairy Warrioress.Who is either destined to bring back the Black Fairy Dragon or stop him.Naturally,they both stop him.

Sorry if you didn't get some of it,here's the story!

As the young pre-teen walked by himself down the sidewalk,he started to just observe the things around him.Things like what his neibours were doing,if it was cloudy or sunny out and how fast the grass grew.

It certainly wasn't something he would normally think of,it just so happened that he had just left Tootie's house with his Fairys while visiting.A while back she had gotten a godparent of her own,he wasn't a fairy and was barely even certifed.He was a small nymph named TwinkleSprite,who had secretly disguised himself as a Fairy and slipped into the Fairy Acadmey.Tootie was still living in Brightburg,so Timmy and his Fairys poofed there every so often to just say hi.

He was now nearing his house,as he noticed someone up in Dinkleburg's tree next door.On further inspection,he could just make out someone with glasses and a strange tiny red light beeping on and off.And without a shadow of a doubt,he knew who it was.Looking down at Cosmo and Wanda,he noticed that they seemed to get the hint.So,they poofed away.

Timmy grinned to himself some,as Mr.Dinkleburg started to advance on one of the lower limps of the tree and carelessly snapped it off with his hedge clippers.Crocker came tumbling down to the ground with a hard thud and watched with disdain burning in his eyes as Timmy calmly trotted across his yard and giving Crocker a little salute,made his way inside.

That's when thoughts of hidsfirst actual battle had tooken place,Timmy still couldn't believe it had been more then a years time that they had not only celebrated thier first year as Timmy Godparents,but only to have it all fall to pieces just because the muffin had fallen into the wrong hands...paws.Then,it was all chaoes after that and although they didn't bring the subject up very often,Timmy still thought back to what it had been like when Crocker rule and how sick it had felt to have to reveal Cosmo and Wanda in order to save them all.Maybe,that's why he was choosen.But he left that particular thought to rest for the moment.

Timmy glanced around the seemingly quiet and empty house,as he walked into the living room and noticed that everything seemed different.He wasn't quite sure at first,but then he realized with horror.That his parents were gone!That could only mean one thing,Vicky was due to come by.

She had saved up just enough money to buy herself a new 'working' car,allowing her to come by and go as she pleased.Now 18,she was legally an adult and still very much legal to due with Timmy as she wished when Timmy's parents,still as busy as ever,left.Making a snap decision,Timmy raced into the kitchen and out the front door.Making his way up the tree house,he allowed himselfto collasp onto it's wooden surface.After a while he peered out the window and saw a very enraged Vicky scowering the yard for him.Screaming at him to come out.

That's when Timmy happened to remember the first time Vicky had been older and more in charge then ever.Back when Timmy had unjustly accused his parents for his misery and selfishly wished he was in Television.Grimacing at how incredibley stupid of a mistake that had been,Timmy slid down under the window and closing his eyes,thought back to what might have happened if his older self had never helped him out and remembering that all he was doing was hurting himself and others,Timmy clenched his teeth at what could have happened and what didn't.Luckily,that was a while ago and besides,something even more exciting had occured a few months after his venture through TV.

The sound of Vicky's yelling grew louder and from the looks of it,Timmy didn't have much of a way out.But then,thinking back to all the wishes he had made,he remembered that out of all of them Timmy hadn't been smart enough to wish for an escape-from-treehouse-and-Vicky's-wrath-back-to-room pod.But then another thought flashed through his mind,his poofer!Leaping for a box near the door,Timmy held up it up and _poof!_

As predicted,Timmy soon found himself back in the sactuary of his own room.But with no sight of Cosmo and Wanda at that current moment and not very much in the mood to play Video games.Timmy walked over from the center of the room and climbed onto his bed.For some reason he couldn't keep these memmories from resurfacing and the truth was,it was kind of nice to go back and rethink his last few years.

His mind shifted after while back to wishing,wishing for Timmy for the past few years had become a way of life to him.Although it seemed like every other day something went harwire and just about every month or so,something happened that resulted in him very nearly losing his beloved Godparents.Timmy wouldn't want life any different,before wishes it had all been different.He just very plaining and simple,couldn't very well imagine life without his best friends,Cosmo and Wanda.But then the reality that a time came when he had to do without them granting him wishes and acutally stand up for them had happened not far after Channel chasing.

When Timmy was just barely 11,he had had to go to Fairy World in order to see who would be the so-proclaimed Fairy Warrior.As there already had been warnings,Timmy could remember how shaken and how nervous he had been.It had been one of the biggest experiences of his life,making him not so averge after all.He had learned more in that one day then in all the 10 and 3 months he had lived.His thoughts coursed to the only Dragon who had been affected by the Black Fairy Dragon.

She had been Shalaya aka The White Fairy Dragon.After having lost his Fairys to Draco,TBFD,it had tooken quite a lot of convincing on her part for Timmy to trust her and team up to take him out.But not long after that,she was destroyed too.Timmy forced some of the rest of the pictures to the back of his mind and concentrated on one.Tootie.He had met her at Wanda's brother's wedding not long after all that and they had become good friends.Timmy still wasn't sure if he loved her or not,she had changed a great deal from when they were ten and he barely ever tried to get Trixie's attention anymore.So,he thought to himself,only time would tell if anything was in the stars for them or not.If anything,he liked her more.

"Huh?"

A unison of bawling from another room made Timmy snap out of his deep reverie and rush over into the next room to see his six-month-old twin siblings Tilly and Sammy.They were both pulling on a blue beanbag-like rabbit between thier seperate cribs.Stretching it so far in fact,that Timmy noticed right away that the stiching wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Guys,give me Mr. Hoopsykins!"

But instead of crying even more at the thought of losing thier favorite toy,they only cooed and giggled at the sight of thier older brother,who in turn had to smile.They really had taken to him,he had to admitt that.

"Come on,"he sighed clemently,walking over to unlatch both thier cribs and picking them up,he walked over to sit on the Rocking chair.

The steady moving sensation,soon took it's toll on Timmy and he found himself back,trapped within the realm of thought and rememberance.As his mind took him back this time to more recent things,like his siblings for instance.They were learning things at a fast pace for thier age and could even almost utter the word,"Timmy." but said "Teh-pee."

He wasn't to long gone,when he felt one of the twins taking the hat off his head and placing it on one thier own.Opening one eye,Timmy merely mocked smiled at he observed Sammy poking the top of it,watching it pop up and then popping it down again.Soon the two of them were tugging it back and forth and Timmy instantly recalled the first time he had seen them.When he had last been called upon to be the Fairy Warrior.

But before he could go any further,Tootie came into the room and witha sheepish grin,she handed Timmy the helmet that he had worn when they had had races around the Earth in Solar-powered rockets.

"Thanks!"Timmy told her quickly,seatting the twins down and taking the blue,flame-licked helmet from her grasp,"I wondered where it was."

"Yeah,you left it at my house a month ago."Tootie explained,gently picking up Tilly and craddling her in her arms,as Tilly blinked her soft blue eyes a few times before yawning once and falling fast asleep,"You're so lucky,"she whispered to Timmy quietly,"I wished I had a little sister or..."

"Did somebody say wish!"TwinkleSprite poofed in that moment and manveured his wand around like he was wielding a sword,"Tootie?"

But she only shook her head,handing Timmy back Tilly and giving him a small peck on the check while she was at it.Timmy only shrugged back and smiled as well,as the two of them disspeared as the sound of Vicky's footsteps grew louder,then Timmy realized something.Ususally when Vicky babysat,the twins were at daycare or something.But not having time to ponder on the thought any longer,Timmy sat the twins back in thier cribs and still having the poofer conviently in his pocket,he pulled it out and soon found himself back in his room.This time Cosmo and Wanda were waiting eagerly for him in thier fishbowl,thier grins spread wide and enthusiastic for whatever Timmy had to tell them and so on.

"Guys,"Timmy told them after a minute of waiting for the thunderous sounds of Vicky's footsteps to reluctantly trudge back down stairs and to the front door as Timmy's parents arrived,"Where have you been?"

"Uhh...remember that Past Potion that I showed you last week that makes you remember some of the most important events in life?"Cosmo began to inquire Timmy gingerly,only flinching under his wife's icy glare.

"Cosmo...?"She interjected in a dangerously low voice,"You got rid of that stuff like I told you to,"her voice and eyes sharpened,"Didn't you?"

"Well,if by getting rid of,you mean I poofed it carelessly in Timmy's fridge completely oblvious to the fact that someone might drink it,"Cosmo then lost his edge of confident propensity,"Then,umm,it's possible I guess!"

"Hmm...looked like soda,"Timmy gave a little beltch,"Tasted like soda too."

"Timmy,don't be ridiculuous!"She glowered at her feverish-looking husband,"Cosmo,you dolt,"her exploded on him,"It could have been..."

"Uh...toxic?"

Timmy let them ring each other's throats out,as he went to the window of his room and looking out of it,tried invisioning what his next challenge would be.But try as he might,he knew it was pointless.Because with the kind of life he had,anything and everything was possible.

The End.

Well,that may be a prologue of things to come for my FOP-writing streak.But I doubt it'll be anytime soon,I was just bored and thought I'd write it to sum up all that's happened to Timmy.Well,until next time!Byez!

LP


End file.
